Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 3
|Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Aschenpelz *Brombeerkralle *Rußpelz *Lichtherz *Ampferpfote *Schlammpfote *Rauchfell *Weidenjunges *Spinnenjunges *Wolkenschweif *Farnpelz *Langschweif *Regenpfote *Mausefell *Graustreif *Borkenpelz *Bernsteinpelz *Federschweif *Sturmpelz *Sandsturm *Nebelfuß *Leopardenstern *Schwarzstern *Riesenstern *Rostfell *Moorkralle Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Gelbzahn *Silberfluss *Tigerstern *Aschenfuß *Kurzbart *Krähenjunges (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Geburt *Krähenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Hügeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Daunenjunges (nicht namentlich) Zeremonien *Bernsteinpfote wurde zur Kriegerin Bernsteinpelz ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Anführerbau ***Lichtung ***Kriegerbau ***Heilerbau ***Kinderstube ***Ginstertunnel ***Frischbeutehaufen ***Schlucht **Sandkuhle **WindClan-Territorium **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **SchattenClan-Territorium **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Fuchs *Kaninchen *Eichhörnchen *Fisch Heilmittel *Borretsch *Mäusegalle *Mohnsamen *Ringelblume Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Eingetretener Dorn *Zerkratzte Augen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Donnerweg, SternenClan, Frischbeute, WindClan, BlutClan, DonnerClan, Silbervlies, Große Versammlung, FlussClan, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, Monster, Gesetz der Krieger *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Heiler, Junges, Schüler, Ältester, Anführer, Mentor, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattgrüne, Blattwechsel *Redewendung: "Großer SternenClan", "alle Pfoten voll zu tun haben", "dem SternenClan sei Dank", "Beim SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 39: Der Satzrest "(...) bent her head forward to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 40: "(...), wo sie am Ende des Tunnels auf Feuerstern traf." - Statt auf (...) traf müsste es "passierte" oder "an (...) vorbeiging" heißen, da im Original die Rede von passing Firestar ist (vgl. Seite 26 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 40: Der Satzteil "(...), he meowed as she made her way back into the main camp." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), miaute er, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Hauptlager machte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) miaute der im Vorübergehen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 26 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 40: Der Satzrest "Firestar could see that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 26 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 40: Der Satzrest "(...), her amber eyes wide." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 26 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 41: Das Wort Füchse vom Satz "(...), wie man gegen Füchse kämpft!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 27 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 46: "(...), hinter im schwankten." - Es müsste eigentlich ihm statt im heißen. *Seite 46: Der Satzrest "(...) peace and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 31 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 46: Der Satzrest "As Firestar turned away (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 32 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 46: Tigerstern wird fälschlicherweise Tigerkralle genannt (vgl. Seite 32 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 48: Der Satzrest "(...) to find out what it was." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 48: Der Satzrest "(...) looked too tense to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 49: Der Satzrest "(...) to do that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 34 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 49: Das Wort dir vom Satz "(...) befehle ich dir als dein (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 35 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 50: Der Abschnitt "Firestar peered at Longtail's closed eyes. He couldn't see much difference from the night before: they were still red and swollen, with sticky fluid and marigold pulp crusted around them." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 35 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 50: "(...), fügte er hinzu." - Nach dem Wort hinzu müsste "um sie zu überzeugen" oder vor dem Wort hinzu müsste "überzeugend" stehen, da im Original die Rede von persuasively ist (vgl. Seite 35 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 50: Der Satzrest "(...) I see you (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 36 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 50: Der Satzrest "(...), she confessed." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 36 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 51: Der Satzrest "(...), racing up the slope." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 37 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 53: Der Wortteil pelz vom Satz "(...) jetzt Bernsteinpelz, wenn's (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 38 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 53: Der Satzrest "(...), the RiverClan leader, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 54: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze schnippte." - Statt schnippte müsste es "zuckte" vorbeiging" heißen, da im Original die Rede von twitched ist (vgl. Seite 39 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 55: Das Wort meinem vom Satz "(...) auf meinem Territorium, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 40 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 56: Der Satzrest "(...), so there aren't quite as many Twolegs as usual." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 41 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 57: Das Wort vier vom Satz "(...), immer hätten vier Clans (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 42 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:Firestar's Quest/Chapter 3nl:Vuursters missie/Hoofdstuk 3 Kategorie:Verweise